


The Language of Flowers

by lostillusion



Series: SHSL Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, More To Add Later, Rating May Change, Slow Build, WOW IT IS HARD TO TAG SHIT, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostillusion/pseuds/lostillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami Byakuya was one raised to be the best. He was destined to take over his kingdom and bring down an iron fist in his kingdom and their allies. What he did not expect was to be forced into an arranged marriage by his parents, flee from said marriage, then get engaged to a beast, and believe in something as silly and childish as magic. But he's gonna do those things, one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Togami Byakuya meets the Beast, Naegi Makoto... Kind of.

Once upon a time in a land far away, there lived a country ruled by a strong royal family. That family was called the Togami's. Since the beginning of that land, the Togami's lived and ruled over the other surrounding countries and were slowly manifesting into becoming a Great Power. A Great Power which wouldn't and proved nearly impossible to fall.

The Queen and the King of the land had various sons and daughters that would take over in their inevitable deaths. However, one heir rose above them all, and his name was Crown Prince Togami Byakuya. Prince Togami Byakuya earned the right to be first for the throne despite being the youngest out of his numerous brothers and sisters by fighting them one by one in various games he had set up. This caused much disturbance in the country as this has never been tried before and broke the tradition of the oldest being the promise leader of the country. Many of the people whispered how the Prince cheated his brothers and sisters in those games as he created them himself and how unbelievable it was that the games were giving advantages to the Prince's opponents as they served for the others’ strong points. However, whispers were only whispers and no one from the royal family, especially Prince Togami Byakuya, really cared for them.

Crown Prince Togami Byakuya (always addressed as Crown Prince or Prince Togami as plebeians were much lower beings then he, therefore held no right to address him by his given name) was a very cold-hearted Prince, was seen as an unfit leader when one were to survey the previous leaders spanning across spanning past generations who appeared kind and gentle to their citizens. What really won the people, was how he was very blunt and held no lies to his people. He had always said that the past leaders, including his own parents, were weak as they hidden truths from their people in their appearance of kindness. He proclaimed numerous numbers of times that he will never do so, and many people knew this to be a fact and accepted him easily to be their leader. This never stopped the rumors that wanted to rip his reputation apart. Perhaps it will never stop. For a single person who trusted the Prince's actions there were three more who hated him with all of their heart. Only one thing could possibly change this, one single thing.

If he would get married.

The King and Queen were fully aware of this, and so, they prepared him to be married to a Princess from a neighboring country. This would calm the hatred and earn their own country an ally in that neighboring land. However, this arranged marriage was unwanted in Prince Togami and Princess Nevermind. Each with their own agenda for their futures, and would personally like to stay away from one another.

In fact, Princess Sonia Nevermind called Prince Togami to a tower up high to discuss said marriage this faithful day.

* * *

"What is it that you want Nevermind?" Spat the Prince, voice filled with venom. He was in no mood to deal with his dreadful titled fiance. Much less speak to her about the even more dreadful discussion about their arranged marriage.

"I wish to discuss the destruction of this arrangement.” She said with a steady voice, however, it was shown to Prince Togami of how much she truly thought about the marriage; filled with disgust, rage, sadness, and confusion. Predictable, he couldn't help but sneer.

“And?” He questioned and she jumped. “Sure we can ‘discuss the destruction of this arrangement’ as you so gracefully put it.” He said it so viciously that it scared the princess a little bit. However, he wouldn't bother to apologize, so he continued. “But that won’t help this mess at all. Just standing here and _talking_ won’t help one bit.” He stood abruptly, his chair crashing to the ground. “Nothing will help destroy this. So this will be spoken no more unless you find one, but I doubt it, since I haven’t found anything.” His tone was practically basking in the emotion of rage. He didn't even know where this had come from. He never found himself even caring about the ordeal in his past thoughts about it. Then why was he so upset right now? Why was this strange feeling was pooling in the bottom of his stomach so unpleasantly?

Most likely because he had to lower himself to marry someone like Nevermind, surely.

“But I have found one!” The Princess practically screamed at him, knocking some sense of reality in his mind. “I have and you will listen!” She said curtly, staring evenly with those disgustingly determined eyes of hers. “Because if you do not, I will declare war!”

He was perplexed, would she really go that far? He didn't want to find out. Simply because it would be more of a nuisance than a pleasant game. So he picked up his forgotten chair and sat, his tone bored but inwardly, he was interested. What was it that she found a solution in and not he?

“So?” He said, the venom from his voice forgotten. “Don’t waste my time in a lie Nevermind.” Togami frowned. The girl’s face seemed to return to its previous tired and longing look. She, too, sat in her chair and began to look exhausted with the predicament they were in.

“One of us will run.” She started, and gave him a look that said to not intervene. He ignored it completely.

“And why in hell would one of us do that? We both hold responsibilities to our kingdoms. If we run they we are no better than those who abandon their country for their selfishness.” He countered, but the Princess refused to acknowledge his counter as she explained;

“I know I cannot run, no matter how much I wish as I am the only heir to the throne. So if I disappeared then it would be suspicious. Then my parents would use this opportunity to start a war, something they’ve been craving for a long while, mind you.” She quietly added. “However, if you went missing, many will think of it as one of your journeys that you make to get away from your kingdom.” He was shocked to hear that she knew of this, but not for long as she explained more in depth; “Whispers travel faster than you think Togami.” They stared at each other, letting that information sink in before she continued in her plans. “So, if you were to disappear than no one will notice, and we would have to postpone the marriage. During your time away, I will try and persuade our families to call it off. If push comes to shove, I will speak to the citizens to pressure our parents...” She ended and looked at him again, hope lining the brightness in her eyes. While, Togami found this entire plan absurd and impossible.

Nothing was impossible for any of the Togami bloodline.

* * *

So, the deal was set. Nevermind was content that she will not marry such a dark-hearted man, as well as control her own fate in the kingdom. While the Crown Prince was set for another fun game to play. Both were satisfied, however, the plan would not go as smoothly as stated. As the saying goes, “it’s easier said than done”.

* * *

The day the plan was set in motion, everything went smoothly. He had told the Queen and King that he will partake in another journey. There were some nasty words exchange, but they let him go after his tone turned into a flat one.

Then he set out, in his mind he had no plans of returning until Nevermind gave the consent to return. Not like anyone knew other than the Princess herself and the Prince. He trudged out into the deep darkness of the Forbidden Forest knowing fully well of the danger, but that was the game after all. He knew the cursed plain like the back of his hand. He will be in no trouble…

Or so Togami thought.

That was when he didn't get distracted by a dull monotone voice mocking his status and intelligence. To be honest with you, he admits that he got over his head, but it was a challenge, and he was gonna take it. However, now he was lost and frustrated.

He decided best to not stay in one place for too long. The sky was getting darker as well, which pushed his motivation to find some sort of refuge in this dead area. Which he highly doubted, as this land was presumed to be “cursed” and leaking of evil. Not like he was one for those things. It actually fascinated him how people actually believed all of that nonsense. As if an entire forest could kill a single human that wasn't by means of it’s wildlife or starvation. It simply was a laughable topic.

He continued on walking along the forest path until the sun was setting. Togami didn't see anything of use to him, so he simply settled against a trunk of a tree. Not something he would do, mind you, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. So, the Crown Prince slept, not knowing what lied close by in the dark forest.

* * *

To be honest, Naegi Makoto was nervous when that man came back again. However, he was glad that the young blonde didn't bring what was practically an army, in his eyes. The less people around to catch him.

It wasn't like Naegi enjoyed inhabiting the forest rumored to have other creatures more malicious than he. Quite contrary, he absolutely _hated_ living in this way. Due to his being the beast, he thought it better to keep himself from people. No one could love a beast or even trust it.

So when his companion, Kirigiri Kyouko, had lead the boy astray, he couldn't help but look at her with scolding eyes. The witch scoffed and motioned him back to the blonde, her voice soft and harsh.

“He could be the one.” She hissed and Naegi shook his head violently.

“No way!” Kirigiri shushed him and he lowered his voice. “Just because he comes here often doesn't mean _he_ is the one!” His teeth knocked onto each other strangely and he groaned. Despite having relatively the same body, his hair had grew longer and more wild with ears similar to a lion’s on top of his head. There was also the tail, but it bared no trouble for him. It was the teeth and long nails that gave him trouble, even after all this time.

“Well, you don’t know if he is or isn't the one if you don’t test him.” She retorted and Naegi sighed, detesting how Kirigiri always made sense. It wasn't fair.

“So, what do you suggest we do? Kidnap him?” He joked but when he reopened his eyes to her blank ones he knew he would regret it.

* * *

When the Crown Prince reawakened to a strange environment, he had immediately thought of his adventure as a dream. However, when he opened to the hallways connecting the rooms, he knew the palace he was in was not his. That was when he had became more cautious.

The blonde and tip-toed from room to room, hoping to find any occupants of the large home. Unfortunately, he had found none and was left more confused than when he had woken up. He refused to give up, and continued to enter in mysterious rooms.

Finally, he had opened to a particularly large one. It was covered in designs of a rose garden. Although Togami was not one for art, he had to admit the stained glass looked quite unique. When he had opened it, the door creaked terribly and he cursed, looking around to see if it attract anything. Thankfully, it didn't and he was able to squeeze through the opening.

In the room was another stained glass. It seemed to depict a tale or an epic of sorts, but that wasn't what caught Togami’s interest, no. It was a sparkly rose that was encased in a large glass imprisonment. He had reached out to grab it and examine it further, however, a sharp-nailed hand had stopped him from doing so.

He twitched. Togami’s gaze went from his hand to the one connecting his. Then he trailed up a silk covered arm and found himself looking down at a rugged covering most of the unknown stranger’s being. However, their hood had fallen down as they looked up at him with sharp, dilated eyes.

**Togami stood there, shocked to his spine and was unsure if he were to regain his power over his body. There, standing in front of him, was a beast.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and stuff, the next chapter will appear soon (hopefully)! But did you know... Originally, this was supposed to go up last year, but since AO3 wanted to exit me out while in mid-type I stopped for awhile. But hey! At least I did the thing.


End file.
